Visitors From Another Dimension
by SuperCartoonKingdomFan
Summary: Summary: There are two people who came through a portal to see what other dimensions that there are, they went to a dimension called "Gravity Falls", and they got stuck there, however will they get back to their dimension?
1. Early bird gets a portal in their face

**Summary: There are two people who came through a portal to see what other dimensions that there are, they went to a dimension called "Gravity Falls", and they got stuck there, however will they get back to their dimension?**

 **Authors Note: Hey guys! This is my first fan fiction that I wrote, so it might be a little bad, also it has been a while since I watched "Gravity Falls". This fan fiction was inspired by another fan fiction writer SiblingLoveF2, She works hard to make her fan fictions and she is an amazing fan fiction writer, she is also REALLY good at drawing! For now the main characters are going to be the two strangers from another dimension going to Gravity Falls, and Dipper and Mabel, though I will add in some people, but not for main characters, just side characters, that have no reason to be there but for trolls. I am going to do different points of views (POV), so I am going to write POV: (Character Name) every time the point of view changes. So let's get the fan fiction started!**

 **POV: Dipper Pines**

Today I had woken up early, and the first thing I saw was Mabel's face looking at me.

Get your face out of mine Mabel" I said.

"Not until you say the "Magic" word! said my sister.

"Get your face out of my face, please" I said.

I know I wasn't very nice but I didn't sleep well last night, I kept on having the same nightmare every time I fell asleep, that Bill would return.

"Good enough for me"! Mabel said as she was getting out of my face.

We both went downstairs and I turned around to look at Mabel as she was saying "I made five cups of "Mabel Juice"! Want some? You surely look like you need some!"

I shrugged "I don't see why not" I said as I was taking the "Mabel Juice" that Mabel had offered me.

"Didn't sleep very well?" Stan asked

He was early as usual, getting prepared to open the "Mystery Shack" to scam some tourists.

"Nope, I kept getting nightmares every time I tried to sleep" I said

"Yeah dude, I kept on getting nightmares that I was eating a donut and every time Id bit down to eat the donut, it changed into a sandwich with nothing but mayo inside of it! It was the worst nightmare I had ever had, other than that one where I was being chased by a talking British dog" said Soos.

Then suddenly a random guy, that I had seen around the streets but never talk to, walk in.

"Hey Soos! Do you want to play chicken baseball? The guy had asked/p

"Do you even need to ask?" Soos said

"Fair point" said the guy

"See you later dudes!" said Soos

"WAIT! Question Soos, what is chicken baseball?" I asked.

"It is baseball, but instead of a bat, we use a rubber chicken" said the mysterious guy.

"That sounds like fun!" Said Mabel.

"Maybe you can play it later." I said, trying to imply that I want to hang with her today.

"Okay!" Mabel said, obviously she knew I wanted to hang around her today.

"Okay, later dudes!" Said Soos as he was walking into the wrong door.

"Wrong door Soos!" I said

Soos immediately walked out of the wrong door and walked into the right door that leads to the outdoors.

Before Stan had the chance to force us into working in the "Mystery Shack" I had grabbed Mabel's had and ran out of the door.

Mabel soon slipped out of my grip and ran inside before I could stop her. She soon quickly ran out of the door holding Waddles in her hand.

"I don't want Waddles being in the "Mystery Shack" alone with Stan." said Mabel

Good choice "I said

I stopped myself in time before walking into a portal that had opened right in front of me.

If I didn't live in "Gravity Falls" I might have thought I was hallucinating from drinking too much "Mabel Juice".

Then strangest thing happened, two people walked out of the portal, and they were the strangest people that I have ever seen.

 **Authors note: Hello again! So how was it? Since it has been a while since I saw "Gravity Falls" AND I have never done something like this, it might seem a bit strange. So just for the "troll" of it I left it at a cliffhanger of who the two mysterious people are. Love you! Can you guess the people who went out of the portal? The next chapter that I plan on submitting is going to be called "The Two Strangers", and I am going to add that chapter, Friday, 19, 2018. BYE!**


	2. The Two Strangers

**What Happened Previously: Hey guys! I am going to do something called What Happened Previously or for short "WHP" and I am basically going to say what happened on the previous chapter! So basically Dipper and Mabel were wandering around and then a portal opened where two strangers walked out. This chapter is mainly based on Dipper describing them through thought, and them talking to each other. What will they say? Who are the people? You will find out in this chapter!**

 **POV: Dipper**

One of the strange people was a female, and the other was a male. They looked around 15 years old, around mine and Mabel's age. I am assuming that they are dating.

 **Hey guys! When you see the bold letters that means I am describing something, so basically I made a time skip, where it is two years AFTER the Gravity Falls show ended (when they were around 13 years old.**

"Hello" the woman had said

"My name is Star Butterfly and this is my best friend Marco Diaz, who are you"? Asked Star

 **Yep, you know it, Star and Marco from Star vs the Forces of Evil.**

Star has blonde hair and blue eyes. She has a dress on and on the front of the dress there is what seems to be a narwhale. She has pink hearts on her cheek. Marco has brown hair and brown eyes. He has a red hoodie on, and in his hand is… a pair of scissors?

"Hello! My name is Mabel and this is my brother Dipper"! Said Mabel

"Hi" I said

"So what brings you to Gravity Falls"? Mabel asked

"Yeah what brings you to Gravity Falls" Obviously I was suspicious of them. I just don't trust two strangers that came out of a portal. But Mabel on the other hand….. She basically trusts every one.

"Oh well it kind of is a long story, but basically we are dimensional travelers, we are exploring all of the dimensions that we can do possible. So this is Gravity Falls? It is a nice dimension". Said Star

"Well that's one way to explain how we got here" Said Marco

"That. Is. THE BEST THING I HEARD ALL DAY"! Mabel said, with so much enthusiasm that I had to back away.

"Whoa, calm down-

"THIS IS SOOOOO AMAZING! WHERE ARE YOU FROM? WHAT IS YOUR DIMENSION CALLED? CAN I SEE YOUR DIMENSION? WHY DO YOU HAVE SICSSORS? ARE THE SICSSORS HOW YOU GOT HERE? ARE YOUR FRIENDS H-

"Mabel calm down! You drank WAY too much Mabel Juice! Maybe you should only drink one Mabel Juice a day NOT FOUR"! I said while trying to calm her down, before she gets too crazy

"Sorry about that" I said

"It's ok I have seen someone get more crazy than that" Marco said while looking at Star

"Hey! I don't get THAT crazy"! Said Star

"Your right you get crazier" Said Marco

"To answer your questions I am from a place called Mewni, which means my dimension is called Mewni. Marcos scissors help us travel through dimensions. And we are the only ones here; we didn't bring any of our friends. Mewni is a very nice place, it has a couple of castles, and the castle gardens are the best place of the castle"! Said Star

Strange, they travel through dimensions using a pair of scissors, I might need to stay with them, and they're acting suspicious. I need them to stay with us while they are here. While staying in Gravity Falls I learned you CANT TRUST ANY STRANGER. The last time I trusted a stranger I got stuck in a cave with him, he happened to be a shape shifter that wanted to kill me. And another thing, if they want us to go to their dimension we must absolutely NOT go into their dimension. They might and kill me, or worse they might and try and kill Mabel. Sure Mabel can annoy me a lot of times, but I still care about her. If they didn't bring their friends that means they must be monsters. What if those two ARE monsters, monsters that trap other people from other dimensions, by looking all sweet and stuff, but then WHAM they trap the other dimensional people and ate them! And the other people would fall for it because they look innocent enough! I will not let those strangers hurt my sister! I must trap them first. First I must-

"Are you ok Dipper"? Mabel asked, interrupting my thoughts

"Yeah perfectly fine" I said in a squeaky voice "Why are you asking"?

"You just had a funny look on your face" Said Mabel

"Oh, ok I was just…. uh lost in thought" I said

 **As you can tell Dipper is very suspicious of the new and strange people. Very suspicious**

"Hey Marco, can I see your scissors"? Asked Mabel

NO! I thought. If he gives her the scissors and tell her how to use them she will fall right in their trap! I must not allow her to do that!

As Marco was about to reply I said "Hey Mabel, can we have a little talk in the forest"?

"But-

"Forest. Now"

"Ugh fineee, talk to you again in a couple minutes"? Mabel asked Star and Marco

"Sure" They both said at once

I took Mabel's hand and ran close enough that I can see Star and Marco but far enough that they can't hear our conversation.

"What is your problem? Don't you want to see their dimension"? Asked Mabel

Suddenly Star laughed so hard that I can hear it from here, I looked over and Marco looked back and gave me a shrug, as if she laughs like that a lot.

I just ignored that and said in an urgent voice "NO! What if it is a trap and they are actually monsters trying to lure us to our DEATHS! Something like that HAS happened before! And look at them they sound suspicious, talking about their home. They make it sound like a great place, but instead it might be them trying to get us to go through the portal so that their friends can trap and kill us! I mean look at them. They just look suspicious"!

Mabel looked over at them they looked to be in a deep conversation, then Star noticed Mabel looking at them and waved at them, then Marco looked over and gave a small wave. Of course Mabel waved back, and not to look like I caught on to them I waved back, and smiled.

"Just trust me, do not go into that portal, if you do at least let me go into it beforehand, to make sure it is safe" I said

"Fine, but you owe me" Said Mabel as she was walking over to talk to Star and Marco. I am not sure how much more suspicious they can get, but I will have to wait and see.

 **Before Mabel and Dipper had left (if you were wondering what Star and Marco were talking about):**

 **POV: Marco**

"Talk to you in a couple minutes"? The strange girl named Mabel asked

"Sure" Star and I said at the same time, then the boy named Dipper grabbed Mabel's hand and ran close enough to see them, but war to far too hear them.

"I guess they got something important to say" Star said in an optimistic voice

"I don't know, Dipper seems pretty suspicious of us" I said

"What do you mean"? Star asked

"I don't think he likes us, he might think we are some shape shifting creatures trying to get on his good side so that we can kill him".

Then Star laughed so hard, and I saw dipper look over and I gave him a shrug, like sorry about interrupting in your conversation. It looks like a deep conversation.

Then I just looked back at Star as she was saying "That is the CRAZIEST thing that I have ever heard"! Star said still laughing a little bit

"Says the magical princess from another dimension" I said

"Fair point" Said star

Then Star looked in Mabel and Dippers direction and waved at them. I looked over and gave a small wave. Mabel gave a wave back, and Dipper gave a little "Hello Friend" wave.

Then they did a little more talking and walked over to come and talk to us. Awaiting to see how much more suspicious Dipper can get.

 **POV: Dipper**

When Mabel and I came over to talk to them, Marco looked at me as if he were waiting for me to say something.

Marco then asked "Do you still want to see my scissors and how they work"?

To not seem suspicious I said "Sure" and Marco handed me the scissors.

"The only thing you need to do is, think of a place where you want to go and then use the scissors as if there is a huge thing of paper in front of you" Marco said

"You are horrible at explaining, here let me see the dimensional scissors". Star said as I gave her the scissors

"You do this" Star said as she was cutting the air and a portal appeared. She then reached in and when her hand came out there was an apple in here hand. Then the portal closed. She then gave me the scissors again.

I tried to think of a place, but the only two things I could think of right now is, Marco and Star, and of Bill. Before I could stop myself from making a horrible mistake, I used the scissors the same way Star did, and then a small black hand, Bills hand, reached out of the portal and grabbed the scissors in my hand, and the hand went back in the portal before I could stop it, and then the portal closed, leaving a surprised Star, Marco, and Mabel. And now I know for sure…. Bill has returned. And he wants revenge more than anything.

 **Authors Note: Hey guys! I know I said that I would make my next chapter and upload it on Friday, 19, 2018, but what I meant I would upload it by Friday, and I just couldn't wait, I WAS TOO EXCITED TO WRITE MY NEXT CHAPTER. And I know I have a strange mind but, I just write what comes at the top of my head, I don't really think things through. And plus if I don't write it, I will forget about it within 24 hours. But I bet you most likely were thinking that the two strangers were Star and Marco, it is pretty obvious. But the next chapter WONT be about Bill, instead it will be about the story of how Marco and Star got to Gravity Falls, And like they said it's a long story, right now I am not sure how long but it will be long. Also please review, tell me how to make my fan fiction better, and if I like some of the review I will add then in my story, like if you tell me a part of how I tell how Marco and Star got to Gravity Falls, I would most DEFINETLY use that in my story. BYE!**


	3. The Mewni Experience

**WHP: Star and Marco go to Gravity Falls; Dipper doesn't trust Star or Marco thinking that they are monsters in disguise. Marco gives Dipper his dimensional scissors, and Dipper uses them, BUT the only thing Dipper could think of is Bill Cipher. When Dipper used the scissors, Bill's hand reaches out and grabs the scissors from Dippers hand, leaving Star and Marco stranded on Gravity Falls with no way back, and a Bill Cipher with dimensional scissors. Why did Star and Marco decide to go to Gravity Falls? Find out in this chapter!**

 **Authors note: Hey guys! I have noticed that most of you have LOVED this fan fiction, remember feel free to review and criticize, I need all of the reviews I can get, I need criticism cause it basically means you are telling me how to do it better, and I want to get better, cause like I said before this is my very first fan fiction, and I need your help, cause I bet that you are better at fan fiction writing than me, so feel free and tell me how to do it the way you want me to do it, because your way is the best way. NOW LETS GET THIS FAN FICTION STARTED!**

 **POV: Star Butterfly**

Star was having a nice day, a really nice day, until it happened. Someone made a mistake, a really BIG mistake that probably cost her, Marco's scissors. Why? Why did he do that? He made a mistake. But why did he tell me to do it? Star asked herself after the scissors disappeared into that portal.

"What was that"?! Star asked, worried, she was so worried that she can never go home again.

"Was that- The girl Mabel tried to say

"Yes, that was Bill" The strange boy named Dipper said

Marco was pacing around breathing so loud, like the rest of us, he was worried.

"Who is Bill"? Marco managed to ask

"He is a sleep demon, he makes you have nightmares, and he also can invade your mind and erase all your memories" Dipper said

"I thought we destroyed him" Mabel said, as if she were remembering something horrible

"We tried, but the last words he said was that he would return, it was a prophesy foretelling his return, and now it came true…. because of me…" Dipper said sadly

Mabel put her hand on Dippers shoulder and said, "It's not your fault, it could've happened to anyone"

"But it happened to me" Dipper said, as if he witnessed the end of the world, and survived it.

"How about you think of a plan how to get them back, but in the meantime how about" Mabel started to say and then turned to look at Marco and I, "You tell us how you got to Gravity Falls, you said it was a long story, so why don't you tell it." Mabel finished

"Ok, I will tell it, cause most of how we got here , well Marco wasn't with me at that time, only near the end of the story is when he was with me" I said.

 **Story time, with Star Butterfly**

 **How Star and Marco ended up on Gravity Falls:**

"So basically it started as an average day, I woke up had breakfast with my parents, the Queen and King of Mewni, I finished it and I went to the underworld to check no my boyfriend, Tom Lucitor (he is known as the prince of the underworld, or the son of the Devil), I went to go and see how he was doing and he asked me out on a date, he asked yesterday and the date happened today, well it sort of happened today, the time here is different than in my dimension. So he asked me on a date I said yes, and then I went home and went to the rose tower in my castle (That is where my great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great Grandmother, Eclipsa lives)"-

"Who is Eclipsa?" Mabel interrupted

"Mabel! You interrupted the story! And she said Eclipsa was her Grandmother! Please continue Star" Dipper had said, which was weird earlier he was suspicious of us…. and now he is being polite… how weird.

"No, its ok" I started, "Where Bill is known as the evil one in your dimension, Eclipsa is known as the evil one in my dimension, even though she is really nice."

"What did she do to make her evil" Dipper asked

"She fell in love" I said

Dipper and Mabel looked at each other confused then Dipper asked, "How does falling in love make you evil"?

"She's not evil everyone except me thinks she's evil" I said, then I looked over at Marco and said, "Even Marco thinks she's evil"

"Because she is evil, she wasn't named the Queen of Darkness for nothing" Marco said

"Each Queen from my bloodline has a special name, Eclipsa's is the Queen of Darkness, and my mom's is the Undaunted". I explained to Dipper and Mabel, "For every Queen there is a special name, and a little poem thing, for Eclipsa it is; To a Mewman King was wed, but took a monster for her love, and away from Mewni fled, it was basically explaining that she ran away and fell in love with a monster, everyone thinks she is evil by that. But I know for a fact that she is innocent"!

"You said that your mother was named, The Undaunted, what is her poem?" Dipper asked

"The Immortal Monster will long be Haunted by the Darkest Spell of Moon the Undaunted" I said, with a little of worry in my voice

"Who is the immortal monster, and why do you sound so worried" Mabel asked

"The immortal monsters name is: Toffee, he is true evil unlike Eclipsa, he is half lizard so he grows back his body parts when they are cut off, but; the Darkest Spell of Moon the Undaunted part is telling you that she cut off Toffee's finger, and it didn't grow back". I said

"Now please let me continue my story" I said

Neither Mabel nor Dipper had talked but it was clear that they had silently agreed to not talk, for now.

"So basically I went to the rose tower to check on Eclipsa, she was doing fine, she asked me about my day, I told her about my date with Tom, and she told me that was great, and then she asked who Tom was (cause she didn't knew who Tom was) I told her that Tom is a demon, and she warned me that demons are monsters and that she got a life sentence in prison for falling in love with a monster, and I told her that my parent don't consider Tom as a threat to the kingdom, because he was "rich", (which annoys me that my mom thinks that monsters should be discriminated, except for the rich ones). So time skip, today I went out with Tom, and he asked me about all the other dimensions that they're are out there, and I said there is no limit to dimensions out there, so basically unlimited." I said with taking as much breaths as possible, while trying to talk really fast

 **When Star says her story and does this (words) it means that she is not talking to anyone, except for Dipper and Mabel, also if you don't know what discrimination means it basically means that you are judged unfairly by other people because of how you look, even though what you look like doesn't matter, because you were born with those looks you don't choose to what you look like.**

"He made me promise him that I would go to any dimension of his choosing", I started, "and he chose this one (there was a list of the most popular dimensions that includes, Steven Universe, Rugrats, Charlie Brown, and lots of others. Out of all of the ones he could've chosen he chose Gravity Falls), he chose Gravity Falls, so I went to Marco and asked for his scissors, and he said-

"If you are going to another dimension I am coming with to make sure you stay safe" Marco said interrupting me.

"Tom made Marco promise that he would keep me safe" Star said

"And I said you don't need to make me promise" Marco said, obviously trying to get me on his good side.

"So we went through the portal, and we saw you two. End of story" I said

 **Story time with, Star Butterfly, End**

"You were right, that was a long story". Mabel said

"You love story's Mabel" Dipper said.

"Fair point" Mabel said, "So, have you thought of a way to get back Marcos scissors"?

"Yes I have" Dipper said, obviously sounding pretty happy

"YES! What is it?" Mabel said, sounding exactly like she did when she met us, what did Dipper call it…. too much Mabel Juice? Don't know what that means.

"We give Bill exactly what he wants" Dipper said

"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND" Mabel said, she sounds both energetic and angry, I don't know how it is possible, but it is Mabel, what do you expect?

"Here let me tell you my plan" Dipper said

 **Authors note: Hey guys! So you can probably guess that the next chapter is going to be about Dippers plan, and them trying out to see if Dippers plan will work out. Will Dippers plan work out? What is Dippers plan? I told you guys that I love trolling, and I meant every word of it, my two favorite things cliffhangers and trolls, not the trolls that sneak under your bed and kidnap you the trolls where I leave you at a cliffhanger and you have NO idea what will happen on the next chapter! It is so fun writing them, even if my arm gets sore after a while. It is also fun thinking of how you react to it, and the faces you make while reading it! I have a natural talent of making people laugh, even without meaning to I make people laugh, and to see other people happy, it just shines my world, even if it doesn't last forever. I know you like the fan fiction or you haven't had even read this far, and it makes me happy. Also remember what I said about SiblingLoveF2, she inspired me to make these chapters. She truly is amazing.**


	4. The Plan

**WHP: Star tells how she and Marco found themselves in Gravity Falls. In the middle of her story Dipper thought of a plan to get back Marco's scissors that he lost. Unfortunately Mabel thinks that Dipper is possessed by Bill again, after Dipper's plan involves Bill getting EXACTLY what he wants.**

 **Authors Note: Hey guys! So I basically noticed that you guys LOVE this, and you are keeping me on my toes, this is the FOURTH fan fiction chapter that I wrote today, and I started fan fiction TODAY! I just submitted it a day AFTER I wrote it. Other than having to think of the ideas off of the top of my head the only problem I have from writing these is that I am really hurting my hands, and I have school to do! It is really hard to do school AND write a fan fiction, like I say every chapter, feel free to review; I need as much help I can get! Also you might notice that I am trying to do as much POV's as possible. It is hard. But other than that LETS GET STARTED!**

 **POV: Mabel**

"Let me tell you my plan" My dear brother had said

When I heard that Dipper was going to give Bill exactly what he wants, I thought he had gone mad, or worse he might have been possessed by Bill.

"But first, we should go to the Mystery Shack, you know just in case Bill might overhear" Dipper said, and then I felt relieved, when Bill possessed Dipper, Dipper acted different, so if Bill had possessed I would've noticed.

"Good idea brother" I said

 **Since it was a two-three year skip I would presume that Mabel got more mature. Since 13 is around the time you mature, and they turned 13 when the show ended, I was really sad about that! Also Mabel is Mabel she will always be a little energetic.**

We walked over to the Mystery Shack, with Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz following us.

When we walked into the Mystery Shack, Soos and Stan were working, and of course Wendy was sitting around and reading a book.

"Where were you guys? I was worried that you wouldn't be in time for the opening, you know we need the whole Mystery family or else it won't be fun scamming some tourists" Stan said

 **I am sorry, but while I said that Stan was getting ready to open, you must've been confused, since Stan had handed the Mystery Shack to Soos, but I had forgotten that while I was writing it, because I said it has been a while since I saw Gravity Falls, so I just decided to put this little note and saw that I just now decided to make Stan the second Mystery Shack owner, while Stan is away Soos will take over, but when Stan is in Gravity Falls, Stan will take over the Mystery Shack. I just wanted to add in this note so that you won't get confused.**

"We were going for a walk and we ran into these people, they are lost and trying to find a way home" Dipper said before I could say everything that we were doing

"Ok, how about you buy some souvenirs until you can find a way home. Our souvenirs are on sale for 1 no 10 no 100 dollars apiece! Best price you can find here" Stan said, trying to lure more people into his trap, but I know that Star and Marco are smarter than that, well Marco at least I am not sure about Star.

Is it just me but does Marco look really cute? What if he has no shirt on? I bet he would look super adorable! 3 3 3 3! NO I must not think of him….. Without his shirt o 3

"That sounds like a good price. DEAL!" Star said

"Star I know that you grew up in a rich family, but that doesn't mean you have to buy a 100 dollar item, which you can literally make with using MAGIC!" Marco said, for some reason his voice seems more….. Handsome 3 3 3

"But I already said deal, in Mewni when you say 'deal' it would be illegal to break said deal" Star said

"STAR WE ARE NOT ON MEWNI!" 3 Marco said 3

"Oh yeah I keep on forgetting that, sorry strange man" Star said

When I heard that I was internally laughing, though it would be more funny if 3 Marco 3 had said it

"Meh I could go and scam more tourists, so what brings you to Gravity Falls?" Asked Stan

"A promise, that I made" Star said

"Oh? Who did you make the promise to?" Stan asked

"My Boyfriend" Star said

"Is this your Boyfriend" Stan said while looking at Marco

"Uhhhh I wish" 3 Marco 3 mumbled, not loud enough for Star to hear, but I was right next to him so I heard it /3.

"Nope, this is my best friend Marco Diaz, nice to meet you my name is Star Butterfly" Star said

"It would be nice to meet you but you didn't buy anything" Stan said

"Gruncle Stan, this isn't the time, Bill is the reason that they are stuck here" I said, while looking at Marco's beautiful hair 3

"Bill, well this is something serious" Wendy said as she looked up from her book, "come, follow me, we need to talk somewhere where the tourists can't hear, or any of the town members, this town has a bad history with Bill."

Wendy went outside and started the golf cart car, "Come in; let me drive you to a place where no one goes to." Wendy said

Star, Marco, Dipper, and I went into the Golf cart, and I got to sit next to 3 Marco 3

Wendy then drove the golf cart to where Stan and Ford live now, they moved out of the Mystery Shack and built their own house, where the towns people don't go, because they fear Stan and Ford a little too much.

Wendy knocked on their house door, "Anyone in there? Ford?"

We heard a lot of locks being turned, Stan and Ford REALLY don't want people breaking into their home, and Ford even made reinforced glass where not even diamond can break.

 **Diamond is known as the strongest and best thing to use, I am pretty sure it might be as useful as titanium; last I checked titanium is the strongest metal.**

Ford then open the door, and I ran to him to hug him and I said, "GRUNCLE FORD!"

"Mabel! Dipper! Nice to see you again!" Ford said

Ford and Stan built our own house where Dipper and I can live in, we still live in the same bedroom as each other, we just won't see Stan and Ford as much as we used to.

"We got something really important to tell you" I said then I looked over at Star and 3 Marco 3

"We are from another dimension, and Bill stole our only way we can get back to our dimension." Star said

"And I have a plan on how to get the way back" Dipper said, "Here lets go inside and I will explain it to you"

 **After Dipper had explained the plan:**

"Hmmm", Ford said after he had heard the plan, "Yeah that might work, but we can never be too certain we are going to need some help"

"You don't mean 'him' do you?" I asked, I was disgusted every time I think or hear his name

"Yeah, unfortunately we have to, he is the only one who has the materials to help us" Ford said

"Who is 'him'?" Star and 3 Marco 3 asked at the same time

"A 13 year old boy, he has had a crush on me since I was 12, his name is Gideon Gleeful" I said

"Yep, he fell desperately in love with Mabel, enough to kill other people for her, so he will most likely gladly help us for her sake" Ford said, "Now let's go to his house and get a lot of resources!"

 **When they arrived at Gideon's house:**

I went up to the door first, so that my face is the first thing he sees so that he won't try and kill my brother. I knocked on the door, and immediately Gideon opened up the door. "Ahh Mabel I knew you would be here soon, come here to confess your love to me?"

"Uhh no, I need your help" I said cautiously, if I said the wrong words Gideon might not help us.

"Anything for my Marshmallow" Gideon said, "Please come in"

"Ok, but I didn't come alone" I said, then I stepped aside so that Gideon can see the other people that I brought with me, he looked angry when he saw Dipper and Ford, but looked confused when he saw Star and 3 Marco 3

"And who might you be?" Gideon asked Star and 3 Marco 3

"Hello, my name is Star Butterfly, and this is my best friend Marco Diaz, and I am presuming you are Gideon Gleeful?" Star said

"Yes, that is me" Gideon said

"Short explanation, Marco and I are from another dimension, we came here, and Bill Cipher stole our way back home, we need help to get back home, will you help us?" Star asked

"If Mabel will go on a date with me" Gideon said while giving me a dreamy look

"Fine, ONE date, that is all" I said

"Tell me your plan and how I can help you" Gideon said

"Well we thought that you might help, when you were in prison you made some useful ally's we are wondering if they might help us, and plus you have a little bit of magic, that will help us" Dipper said

"Come inside and tell me your full plan" Gideon said

 **After they explained the plan to Gideon:**

"That is the most interesting plan that I have heard, but it is going to be effective against Bill, if it works, but if it doesn't well let's just say that Gravity Falls won't be the only dimension under Bill's control" Gideon said

"High risk, high reward, that is the problem with the plan, but it is the best plan I could think of, because Bill has the scissors it will be harder to catch him, but not impossible" Dipper said

Suddenly there was a strange sound outside, we went out to see what it was coming from…. and we saw a portal open up… there were these monsters….. So many monsters…. the only monster that I recognized was…. Bill Cipher

"Well, well, well, Gravity Falls it is so good to be back, and I see with my one eye, the pines family and the little traitor Gideon too, with two new people too, well guess what? I got my own army, stronger, smarter, faster than the one I had before. Now how about we destroy this retched town, because there are so much more dimensions out there, better than this one. So how about I send you to a place of no return eh? A little gift for all you have done to me!" Bill said in a demonic voice

Then there was a flash of light and, Dipper, Gideon, and Ford disappeared, I looked over at Star and Marco, then I too disappeared, waiting for the eternal punishment Bill has set for Dipper, Gideon, Ford and I.

 **Authors Note: Hey guys! So I basically thought it would be funny if Mabel fell in love with Marco! I bet you got a little laugh out of it too! Also, I am not going to say any of the monsters, but I will say that ALL of them are from the Mewni dimension. Some of the monster Star actually fought, but most of the others are just there, like a side character with no use. Now I started this on the same day I posted the 3 chapters before this, but I went to my sisters birthday party, and that made me take a long time on the chapter, I actually started to finish the rest of the chapter at 12:00 am! And I finished at 12:35 am! BYE HOPE YOU LIKE THAT CLIFFHANGER!**


	5. Him

**WHP: Mabel started to fall in love with 3 Marco 3 and then Ford decided it would be best to pay a visit to Gideon, and ask him for his help. It looks like Bill was busy because when he went to Gravity Falls again, he had an army more powerful than his last. In that horde of monsters Mabel saw a monster that looked like a half lizard, half human. Has Toffee returned? Or was it another lizard man that died? Find out this chapter!**

 **Authors Note: Hey guys! I bet you got a laugh out of Mabel falling in love with 3 Marco 3, I surely did! But I decided that most of the monsters that are there DIED, and they went to the same place where the old Butterfly Queens went to, also I decided that Eclipsa's husband was there too, you know her monster love? Will some of the dead queens escape or will they stay trapped? Why didn't Bill decide to send Marco and Star to the place where he sent the others? Find out this chapter! Or will you? I guess you have to wait and see!**

 **POV: Star Butterfly**

I saw Dipper, Ford, and Gideon disappear first, Mabel was the last to disappear, but the last thing she did was, she looked at Marco….. Why Marco?

"And who might you two be?" The triangular thing named 'Bill' asked. Why does he look like a nacho?

"My name is Star Butterfly; I am the princess of Mewni! And you must be Bill Cipher?" I asked

"Yes that is me. Why do you monsters seem scared? YOU'RE MONSTERS!" Bill said as he noticed that most of the monsters look scared, "SHE IS NO THREAT!"

"Actually I beg to differ" Said a 'familiar' voice, no it can't be… Can't it?

Then I saw the person who said the words…. it was….. Toffee….. Toffee has returned….. But why? Why now? Why here?

"Who are you again?" Bill asked, "Caramel, or something like that?"

"Toffee, my name is Toffee" Toffee said, he sounded mad

"Oh yeah, that's right, who in the right mind would name their child Toffee" Bill asked, it seems like he is on purposely trying to aggravate Toffee.

"You shouldn't underestimate me; I am the killer of Comet Butterfly, mother of Moon Butterfly." Toffee said, obviously he knows that Bill is trying to get under his skin

"Sheesh does everyone in the Butterfly family have a sky related name" Bill said, obviously he was joking

"Nope, just most of them" I said

"So you're saying I shouldn't underestimate 'her'?" Bill asked Toffee, while pointing at me

"Who do you think killed me?" Toffee asked

 **Some of you might think that Ludo killed Toffee, but I truth he only pushed a pole, to squash him, Star id the reason it was possible for Ludo to do that.**

By hearing what Toffee said most of the monsters got even more scared of me than what they were originally, and that surprised me.

"Well maybe I should just save the trouble and kill you know" Bill said to me

I went on my instincts and said, "I am Star Butterfly, princess of Mewni, daughter of Moon Butterfly, killer of the great immortal monster Toffee, granddaughter of Eclipsa Butterfly, the Queen of Darkness!"

If I could get Bill scared then I might just live, but Bill looked unimpressed, well as unimpressed as a flying triangle can get. But the monsters in Bill's army looked more impressed than a triangle can get.

Then a monster with red skin, white hair, and four eyes stepped forward and said, "Eclipsa is my love, we had a daughter"

"And her name is Meteora Butterfly" I finished

"Not only are you Eclipsa's husband BUT you are Mrs. Hei-

"Meteora" I said interrupting Marco, "Meteora's Father."

"Right, yeah" Marco said

While we were talking Toffee and Bill were making a deal

"Let's shake on it" Bill said to Toffee

Bill stretched out his hand and Toffee took it, and shook it, then Toffee disappeared, in the same light that took Mabel, Dipper, Ford, and Gideon. Then I felt strange, then I only saw a light, then I too disappeared, leaving Marco alone with the monster army.

 **Authors note: Hey guys! Sorry but my arms are so sore right now, from writing the previous fan fictions. So I am just going to take a couple days break, to let my arm heal a little bit. BYE!**


	6. Her

**WHP: Star and Toffee suddenly disappeared because of Bill. Mabel, Dipper, Ford, and Gideon are missing too. What happened to them? Where did they go? Are they ok? Find out this chapter! Or will you? I guess you will have to wait and see!**

 **Authors note: Hey guys! Sorry for uploading this late! Mid chapter the chapter got deleted, then the device I used started acting strange. Then later the laptop died. So, I am not going to upload the chapters as often. I only did it a lot the first couple of days because I had a lot to think about what the chapters will be about. It is really had. Especially since I am writing the chapter all by myself, and no one is helping me. I don't have a very creative mind, so yeah. I won't be able to upload them as often. But let's get started!**

 **POV: Dipper**

I woke up and the first thing I saw were roses.

…

Why did I see roses? Was I in a garden or something?

I got up and I saw I was in a tower.

…

I looked around the room a little bit more, and I saw that Mabel, and Gideon were also here.

…

But Ford was

…

Missing

…

Then I heard a noise, like a little clicking noise. I looked at where I saw it. I only saw a painting.

Then the painting opened, and a woman walked out of the painting

When she saw us, she just stared, she didn't say anything, she didn't look surprised

"Are you ok?" The woman finally asked

"Uhhhh, whoareyou?" I said in a very sleepy voice, hey don't judge, I just woke up from however long I was passed out for.

"No time for explanations, you need to get out of here, before the guards find you" The woman said, as she was doing it she was subtly saying that we should go through the painting

"Ok, just let me get my sister…. And Gideon" I said, not wanting to help Gideon, because of the trouble he caused us

She didn't protest, so I went to my sister and Gideon, and I woke up Gideon, so that we can help carry Mabel.

The woman was in the shadows, so I couldn't see what she looks like. But the way she talked, with so much confidence, reminds me of someone. I just can't remember who.

"Come on. We need to get out of here" I said, not thinking clearly. I f I had, I wouldn't be this willing to trust a stranger.

"Yes, follow me" The woman said

We went into the painting and it closed, I almost thought that she just trapped us, if it had not been for the door opening, and I heard people come in

"What is going on here?" A man said, in a very… medieval voice…

"Oh, you know, just making a lot of noise" The woman said, trying to cover the loud noises we made

"Well, I wouldn't usually believe you, but there is no one here to make noise… other than you, that is" A second voice said.

"Yep, all clear, only the prisoner here" The man said, when he said prisoner, it sounded like he wanted to say something like monster

There were noises, then I heard, "Oh captain, permission to come aboard", and then the painting opened.

Then I saw what the woman looked like. She had grayish-purple eyes, pale skin, teal hair, and she had spades on her cheeks. Just like star.

"Now can you explain who you are? And why you look like Star Butterfly?" I asked

"Oh yes, now we can talk" She said, "My name is Eclipsa Butterfly, and I am the grandmother of Star Butterfly"

"Oh, so you are Eclipsa! Star has told me about you" I said

"How do you know Star?" Eclipsa asked

"Oh well we ran into her, and a little chat" I said

"Hmmm, describe what running into her means" Eclipsa said

"Oh well, she came through a portal with 'Marco' and my brother thought that they were monsters" My sister said, dreamily when she said the name Marco…

Why did Mabel have to fall in love with Marco? I looked over at Gideon and I saw that he noticed that Mabel loves Marco. I m pretty sure Eclipsa noticed too.

"It was a bad idea falling in love with Marco" Eclipsa said, "Marco loves Star, even though Star has a boyfriend"

"Marco. Loves. Star?" Mabel asked

"Yep, Star doesn't return his feelings, but it Is obvious that Marco loves Star" Eclipsa said, it looks like she is on purposely trying to get Mabel mad.

Before Mabel can respond, the door opened, and two people walked in.

 **Authors note: Hey guys! That is the end of this chapter! So sorry again for the wait, I couldn't think of ANYTHING to write. But thanks for the support! And a shout out to EclipsaQOD! She was the first one to send a review!**


End file.
